1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compressors and, more particularly, the discharge chamber of a scroll compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional scroll compressors having a hermetically sealed housing in which the scrolls and a motor are housed. Lubricating oil is also present within the housing and oftentimes collects in the lower portion of the housing which thereby acts as an oil sump. The movement of the lubricating oil within the compressor during operation of the compressor, however, can lead to lubricating oil collecting in locations where it is undesirable for such lubricating oil to collect.
A scroll compressor which provides for the improved control and regulation of lubricating oil within the housing is desirable.